


Pretty Please

by SharpestScalpel



Series: Tidy Like A Vulcan [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek (AOS)
Genre: M/M, Mild D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little PWP to finish off my kink-bingo line. Spock has McCoy right where he wants him. And McCoy is glad to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> There was going to be more to this, honestly, but the deadline is coming up and I didn't have the energy for more than a glorified drabble. Well, maybe it counts as more than a drabble. I'm never sure how to classify these things.

  
“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ, Spock, please.” It was muffled by the pillow in which McCoy had buried his face but Spock, the smugly penitent bastard, had good enough hearing to make it out, McCoy was sure. It had been a long couple of days, even though McCoy had enjoyed teasing Spock with casual touches until even Jim had remarked on how touchy feely McCoy was lately. And that had just been in public. In private, in the comfort of Spock’s bed, McCoy had touched himself, wallowed in his own skin until Spock had been nigh unto green with frustration.

It wasn’t an appropriate moment for the thought but no one had ever accused McCoy of being overly concerned with appropriateness. So he snorted into the pillow as he thought about how Vulcans were just as prone to blue balls as any other species they’d met so far. Except maybe you’d have to call them green balls.

His chuckle turned into a dissatisfied grunt as Spock slid the head of his cock teasingly along the cleft of McCoy’s ass. When shift had ended, McCoy had still been elbows deep, trying to keep two Engineering ensigns from coding on their bio beds. The human body wasn’t meant to handle that much voltage. They had stabilized, but he had trudged back to his own quarters, nothing more than a shower and a drink before bed in mind. Spock had been waiting with plans of his own.

“Come on, baby, come on and just fuck me already, Spock, please.” He had his dignity, McCoy reflected. He had his pride. But none of that actually mattered with Spock’s weight on the back of his thighs, holding McCoy securely to the bed, locked down where Spock wanted him for all of the payback Spock wanted to dish out. A couple of shifts without sex, a couple of shifts with fingers brushing in the halls as they passed each other and Spock turned into some kind of damn tease.

McCoy loved it. Damn his dignity – he wasn’t going to let it get in the way of his cock on this one.

“Just put it in. Oh, fuck, please, just…” McCoy groaned and thrust back as much as he could. Spock’s body was hot and heavy and it pressed all the tension out of McCoy’s muscles, everything he’d brought home with him after his clusterfuck of a shift. He’d think about the way the this felt more right than anything else he’d done all day later. Much later. Maybe tomorrow.

And maybe he’d tell Spock some of what he was thinking about their relationship, about how McCoy was more at home in Spock’s quarters than in his own these days, how even nights out drinking with Jim were different because it was McCoy and Spock and they were together.

Or maybe, McCoy realized, he didn’t have to say a damn word because Spock was right there, in his head, leaning down now to nip at the back of McCoy’s shoulders hard enough to leave possessive marks.

“Please.” It was all he had left in him to say.

“You are very precious to me, Leonard.” It was whispered, hot exhalation, against his ear before Spock reared back and finally thrust his way in to McCoy’s well-prepared hole. And then it was echoed in the back of McCoy’s mind. _Precious._


End file.
